Truth Takes Time
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Sometimes everything is not what it is meant to be...and sometimes its hard to accept what has become...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Another little story about our wonderful couple...but with a little twist! I don't own the characters but I sure wish I did because then I would have oodles of money and wouldn't be writing these little stories!

This takes place during the RE:Extinction...after the fight in Vegas but before their escape in the helicopter :)

Please enjoy :) reviews are always welcome :) but I'm not scolding those who do not *wink*...

BoOkWoRm-gUrL

* * *

**Truth Takes Time**

When Alice left the Hummer she was not sure what exactly was going to take place next. Claire was not acting like herself. She had changed, become more distant and overbearing not only on Alice but, the rest of her convoy as well. It all began after their last run in with Umbrella. The more withdrawn she was becoming the more it worried Alice. Now it was almost at the point where she was almost shutting the convoy that she risked her life for on a daily basis, out.

Alice tried to act loving to her at night when they are along in the Yellow Hummer. It was the only time she was ever able to be alone with Claire since she was their leader, she was the one who was promising these people safe passage to the promise land; Arcadia. However, even in those brief periods of time with one another Claire refused to let her guard down. She would turn away from the one she loved muttered under her breath that she was 'not interested' and then pretend to fall asleep. They barely even made eye contact with one another let alone hold each other as they slept. After about a week of the cold shoulder Alice was beginning to get impatient. She knew their last battle was a hard one, especially for Claire. They lost a lot of good people, including L.J.; one of the few survivors from Raccoon City. The same place that Alice had come from and had been lucky enough to escape almost unscathed. She was attached to those people that helped her lead the survivors to safety, they had been traveling together, across the United States, for fifteen months before Alice happened upon them in the Nevada Dessert. Sadly however, what happened with the mutated zombies in Vegas, that was the world they now lived in. But there was also something else bothering her, something that she was too afraid to admit to anyone including Alice.

"Claire, we need to talk," Alice stated as she roughly grabbed the red head's arm. Both of them were helping round up the rest of the children, putting them back into the rear of the army truck that was now gassed up and ready to being their trek towards Arcadia; Alaska.

Claire turned around, her eyes were hidden by her dark aviator sunglasses but Alice did not need to see the hue to know she was not pleased with being man handled on display. A scowl was on her lips as she snatched her arm out of Alice's grasp. "Can't you see I'm busy?" She snapped at the older blonde turning back to the group, willing to look at anything but Alice's sorrow filled eyes.

Alice was done trying to be nice. She grabbed Claire roughly by the arm once more and before she could squirm away, pulled her away from the group and into a small alcove of the parking garage. "What the hell has gotten into you?" She demanded.

"Nothing, I just want out of Vegas and continue on our way to Alaska."

"It's not nothing Claire." Alice punched the concrete pillar behind Claire, the pain that should have broken bones instead demonstrated what type of monster Umbrella had made her become. Claire looked at Alice seeing the anger seething in her body as her eyes blazed with furry. "You haven't even made damn eye contact with me, what the hell is bothering you?"

"Leave me alone Alice," Claire grumbled as she tried to escape the alcove but Alice was not going to make it that easy., "Please," She breathed as tears fell from behind her glasses and streaked her cheeks.

Alice retreated her stubborn demeanor and felt ashamed for how she was acting. There was a reason that Claire was avoiding her and getting angry, punching walls and yelling was not going to get the truth out of her. She reached out with her left hand to caress Claire's cheek but before she could touch her soft skin Claire turned her face away. Alice huffed, her frustration beginning to rise again. She wanted to help anyway she could, and Claire getting defensive, quite and snappy was not going to push her away, if anything it was going to entice her to dig deeper and figure this out.

"Is it what happened to the convoy? What Umbrella unleashed a few days ago?" Alice pried beginning her long list of questions she could use to get Claire to talk. Is that why you are acting like this?" She pressured.

Claire grunted, "Everybody dies its a fact of life before this and now is an everyday occurrence in this world." She then locked eyes with Alice once again, "Accept for you."

Bingo.

"So that's what this is about then, me?" Alice replied. "That I'm a monster, a robot killing machine controlled by Umbrella. I-I scare you don't I?"

"God! Don't be self absorbed! No! This is not about you, this is about me!" Claire yelled catching the attention K-Mart and Carlos who were taking inventory of what supplies they had left in their dwindling convoy only a few feet away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Alice screamed back, not caring if she or they were attracting unwanted attention from the rest of the convoy.

"I'm pregnant okay!" Claire confessed pushing past Alice in the small alcove and walking back out into the desert sun before Alice even had a chance to respond.

Alice stood where she was, wide eyed and in shock unsure of how to process what Claire had just told her. Normally she would be angry, pissed that the one she loved had sex with someone else, a man to boot and now as some last act poetic, ironic justice she was carrying their child. However, this time, she was confused more than angry, and hurt more than confused. She thought that Claire loved _her_, how could she betray her like this? Tears began to build in Alice's eyes, escaping down her cheeks ans she turned from the concrete wall she just punched a few moments ago to see a mortified K-Mart and stock still Carlos staring back at her. When she locked eyes with Carlos she could see the truth hidden in his brown hue.

"You're the father aren't you?" She whispered. At that moment Carlos broke his eyes from Alice's and confirmed the horrid truth without having to utter a single word.

"Alice! Wait! Please!" Carlos called after her as she ran to the ruins of the causeway for the Italian decor Venetian Hotel. That was where Umbrella had set up a post and using their satellites stopped her while fighting and killing their zombie pets.

She needed to be alone, she needed to make sense of all this without Carlos justifications or Claire exploding in anger or tears. Whatever happened between them, should stay between them and more than likely happened before she became apart of this convoy, before Claire had fallen in love with her and after she showed them what type of monster she really was. It was obvious now that Alice had outlasted her welcome and that maybe it was time she to leave this group. She had given them the book that showed them where Arcadia was, that had the transmissions listed in them that they could follow. Even if this was the last probable group of human survivors left in the United States or the world, the pain was not worth the comfort of other living things.

Now would be the best time for her to formulate a plan and exact her revenge upon Umbrella. It was going to be a suicide mission from the start and now that she has nothing else to live for, it would be the perfect ending to this nightmare that has now become her life. She brushed away her stray tears and twirled her swords in her hands, the fresh blood of her last kills sprayed across the concrete bridge. There was no point in emotions getting in the way of her final mission. She would leave under the cover of darkness and without anyone even realizing that she was gone, especially Claire. There would be no need for tough good-byes, or outbreaks of anger, she would leave just as quickly as she arrived. Alice sat at the broken stone bridge overlooking the group watching Claire and Carlos talking with one another. They were too far away for her to overhear their conversation and one of the things Umbrella did not give her was super sonic hearing. She figured the conversation did not end well if Claire was stalking off from Carlos and he had his hands balled in a fist ready to punch. Alice watched as Claire went back to the yellow Hummer and slammed the door shut, it was so loud that even Alice jumped from her spot a hundred yards away. Carlos was throwing a tantrum of his own, kicking sand with his army boot, walking in a circle, his hand on his forehead, looking down at the ground trying to make sense of everything. He then pulled out a cigarette he found from a person's pack they had scavenged through from the parking garage for supplies. He lit it, the flicker of orange flame illuminating the dark night sky for a brief moment.

He saw Alice sitting perched on the ruins. They locked eyes for a moment as neither of them moved knowing the conversation would not end well for either of them. Alice then looked away wondering exactly what the hell she had gotten herself into...

And how exactly she was going to get out of it without getting the rest of them killed...

* * *

**Okay...i know short and little unexpected...Please R/R if you like or don't like...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Another little story about our wonderful couple...but with a little twist! I don't own the characters but I sure wish I did because then I would have oodles of money and wouldn't be writing these little stories haha!

This takes place during the RE:Extinction...after the fight in Vegas but before their escape in the helicopter :)

Please enjoy :) reviews are always welcome :) but I'm not scolding those who do not *wink*...

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Alice sat by the fire that was blazing in the middle of the dark desert. The rest of the convoy had already retired to their make-shift sleeping quarters. The only person who did not join them at the fire earlier was Claire. While the rest of them were devouring what remained of their rations in silence Claire was no where to be found. She was still pissed at Alice, or Carlos or possibly even the rest of the world. It was hard to tell when she avoided everyone including K-Mart, her own shadow of a sister.

If Alice was going to make a move to leave camp, leave these people behind, then tonight was the night. No one would even notice she was gone until daylight and by then she could make good distance between the camp and her destination: Umbrella. She watched as the flames flickered and danced in the cool desert breeze and as small sand swirls would lightly dust over what she had laid out before her cross legged form; her inventory.

Her arsenal of weapons was no longer depleted, restocking the rounds for her two Desert Eagles and both sawed off shotguns that was easy enough to lock and load. One thing Claire's convoy was, was well stocked in ammunition and weapons. She even took a few extra boxes of each kind to fill up her rucksack, going to take down Umbrella meant all the fire power she needed, and a whole lot of powers from the enemy them self. Her two swords that were her most trusted and useful weapons in hand to hand combat, which was something she loved to get involved with, with these diseased freaks are her babies. They were a bit worse for wear, she used to notch in the handle how many decapitations and mutilations with each one but when she ran out of room after six months she gave up. The blades were a bit rusted from the iron in the blood but beyond that they are as sharp as can be and deadly as hell. The swords were stripped from their latest kills, and cleaned of the infected blood, but that wouldn't last for long.

Besides her weapons Alice had a small ration of food and water that were more there for show for those stragglers she comes across, the more she appeared human the less she had to worry that she would dwindle the human population of the world even further. Finally, in her little pack of treasures she had her small RF radio that was at one time attached to her BMW motorcycle she trashed by levitating it into the air. The radio, thankfully was not on it when it came crashing back down to earth and she used it for battery power conservatively. Her attire alone, which was made up of green khaki shorts, a grey tank top, her knee high army boots and long beige coat offered both versatility and protection in the desert terrain.

Alice looked over at the red tattered book she found at the last gas station she visited to attempt to gain some sort of provisions to add to her little pack. The person who wrote it, or created it had hung themselves in the utility room, unable to try to reach the destination they spoke about in these pages. This mysterious place that was written about was Arcadia, in Alaska. That was where they were all heading before shit hit the fan hardcore, before they were stopped by the one Corporation that seemed to be unstoppable. The original plan was to drive to this infection free zone, safe haven but if their was one good thing Umbrella's stunt was that they had a helicopter, that was their ticket to Alaska now...

If one she had a way to get them their without risking their lives...

"Checking your inventory?" Carlos voice came from behind Alice as she jumped slightly at the sound of his gruff voice.

Alice watched as he took a seat across from her, the sorrow tinted his blue eyes as he avoided eye contact with Alice. "I guess you can say that," She muttered tossing some small pieces of wood on the fire as they cracked and popped in the silent night.

"Please don't leave, this convoy needs you,"

"What makes you think I'm leaving?"

Carlos sighed, "You did the same thing before leaving Jill, L.J and I, after what happened with Angie-" He stated throwing some twigs into the fire, "I know that look."

"I'm not wanted or needed here, you guys have a plan and I have plan and they are in opposite directions. Rightfully so, I no longer want to be responsible for innocent people's lives." Alice replied with no emotion.

"Claire needs you, I know she may not seem like it but, she does. She'll be devastated if you leave."

Alice laughed, "I think the fact that she is carrying your child trumps that don't you think?"

"Alice, that, or what happened between us was before you popped into her life. I had no idea she was even pregnant until she blurted it out to you in anger." Carlos confessed. "You cannot blame her for something you had no control over."

"That does not change the fact that I _thought_ she loved me and is not treating me like the scum of the earth."

"You know why she didn't say anything? Because she _loves_ you too much to hurt you. She has not idea how this is going to work and she needs your support more than your normal selfish god damn self." Carlos retorted in anger.

"I'm not being selfish, I'm being protective, I want her, you, your baby and everyone else in this dwindling convoy to have a fighting chance. I'm not leaving out of spite, I'm leaving out of love." Alice explained as tears dotted her eyes.

Was that true? Was she really doing this out of love or just because she was pissed at the biggest betrayal she had experienced from someone she loved. It was no secret that people tend to have a habit of dying around her. What happened here in Vegas was a perfect example. Umbrella was after her and they will stop at nothing to get her. The only thing to make sure Claire was safe is to destroy Umbrella. With them gone the world could slowly rebuild itself and people can begin to live again. The only way to do that is find out exactly where that chopper went, their base could not be too far from here. Plus, Dr. Issac's was bit by one of his own creations, he would of made sure that antidote was on demand for him in such emergency, she would find it and take em' down piece by piece.

Once she knew the survivors were on their way to Arcadia she continue with her mission, she could then potentially meet back up with them in Arcadia, by then the baby will be born for sure and Carlos will be dead, unless they have a cure up there, then maybe, just maybe he could potentially be still alive and him and Claire could live happily ever after. That thought alone made the trip down to Umbrella with no hope for return sound better, and better.

Everything will be the way it should be, however, will Alice be able to handle loving the one thing she could never have herself? At least she would have time to think about it, or maybe she can just make it a suicide mission, once Umbrella is gone, so will she.

"Listen, I know am not going to change your mind," Carlos stated interrupting Alice's thoughts, "But, please, think about it. If not for Claire or me then do it since you could potentially save the remainder of the human race okay?" He reasoned as he stood shaking loose the sand that stuck to his clothes.

He turned away from the fire and Alice, his most trusted, intelligent and valuable comrade throughout this whole ordeal. It was not the first time she had turned her back on him, and he had a feeling this was going to be the last. Of course they had, had a very rocky relationship, both opposite sides, she fighting against Umbrella, him being a faithful solider to them like a rich person's lap dog. When it was apparent they were both looking for the same thing; revenge against the ones they trusted most, they banned together with Jill Valentine and L.J Wayne to save Angela Ashford who had the antidote, to expose Umbrella what they really were. Now, all that seems to happen is a shit storm when they are together.

"Carlos wait," Alice stated catching the sick soldier's attention once more, "Do you know how to fly a helicopter?"

Carlos turned around, his face had gone pale and eyes were beginning to yellow, the disease was beginning to kick in. "No, but Claire does."

Alice smiled as she tossed him the red book that was going to lead them to the promise land as he caught it in his grungy hands. "Good because I have a plan to get to Alaska." She stated with a smile.

* * *

**Okay...so another edition... more to come soon! Let me know that you think :) **

**Please R/R if you like or don't like... Thnxxx!**

**B. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Another little story about our wonderful couple...but with a little twist! I don't own the characters but I sure wish I did because then I would have oodles of money and wouldn't be writing these little stories

This takes place during the RE:Extinction...after the fight in Vegas but before their escape in the helicopter :)

Please enjoy :) reviews are always welcome :) but I'm not scolding those who do not *wink*...

BoOkWoRm-GurL

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alice could not believe she was doing this. Her plan was to get away from these people, it would be safer that way. Instead she was dragging them with her to the beast themselves in a last ditch effort to show she had a shed of humanity left inside of her. In these people's mind she was seen as a hero, in Alice's mind she was leading them to slaughter. This was going to be the end, and she was going to make sure it was going to end with a bang.

After she grabbed Carlo's attention once again, Alice detailed the plan she had swarming around her head. It might of been seen as a way to get back on Claire's good side, or maybe it was just so she was no longer beside herself with how the hell they were going to pull this off. Of course, as most good plans do, with a little tweaking they can become great plans. The first option was for Alice to go and get the helicopter and bring it back to the rest of them at Base Camp to avoid bringing anyone else to the bowels of Umbrella. That was quickly shot down by Carlos saying that, that was basically a suicide mission. Alice could not help but admit that it was.

Carlos however, did appeal to the idea of flying to their save Haven in comparison to driving there. Now that they had the gas tanker full with fresh gas from the left over Vegas pumps it could be utilized as a ticking time bomb. Of course, with a little assistance from the dynamite. Alice contemplated this as a good use of resources and distract either the guards or undead, whatever lay ahead of them at the Umbrella compound. Now the big, burning question had become...who was going to be the driver.

Of course Carlos volunteered, he had been bit by L.J. before he shot him between the eyes. He, himself was a ticking time bomb to becoming those that they fought against on a daily basis. It only made sense for himself to be the one to drive the truck. The moment that Carlos said that, the look on Claire's face, it was one of betrayal and hurt, it was so fierce that it even brought tears in the bottom of Alice's eyes. Even with Carlos now on borrowed time Alice refused to let this be his end. She was going to be the one driving the truck, she would make damn sure they could make it to Arcadia, all of them.

When Alice volunteered herself over Carlos that proposition was the straw that broke the camels back for Claire. She made an even bigger fuss, but not in the way that Alice had hoped for. Instead of begging and pleading her to not go, Claire yelled and screamed that Alice just wanted all the glory and that was why she was sacrificing herself. That alone confirmed in Alice's mind that Claire no longer felt anything for Alice, nothing except hatred and loathing. It confirmed that this plan needed to take place, that she needed to go on her own person vendetta and leave Claire, Carlos & there new bundle of joy behind.

Throughout all the pain, all the tears and all the protests Alice now sat in the drivers seat to the tanker truck. A bundle of dynamite was beside her with a long fuse. In her right hand was her trusty lighter that she had since her days back as a security agent for Umbrella. It even was engraved with there trusty logo that she could spot from miles away. It was her way of remember exactly how much she hated those assholes. her left hand was on the wheel and her foot was pedal to the metal, barreling through the barren dessert terrain right in the direct path of what she thought could only possibly a mirage. It was instead real, and it was also the largest hoard of zombies she had ever laid her eyes on.

Instead of veering to the left and right to avoid the undead road kill, Alice shifted the truck into high gear and went in head first. Decomposing heads were popping like balloons as they hit the trucks wide front end. Blood was speckling the windshield and front grill of the massive machine. She just imagined that each of those creatures, those beasts that did not deserve or ask for the fate that was bestowed upon them as being a worker bee of Umbrella, a loyal faithful companion to the company that destroyed the world, like a rabies infested pit bull. She flicked open the top of her lighter and struck her finger along the metal flint as an orange flame fluttered in the desert breeze. As she tore her eyes away from the massacre in front of her and lit the extra long fuse beside her.

Alice couldn't help but look in her review mirror to see the army truck and yellow hummer way back, keeping their distance since they were not sure as to how big this explosion was actually going to be. It was safe that way. Alice then shifted a large rock she had grabbed before getting into the truck and after a bunch of tearful good byes from K-Mart, Carlos and everyone else, besides Claire. She placed it on the gas pedal as she removed her own foot to keep the truck going on it's expected path. She glanced at the fuse and judged that now would be a good as time of any to get the hell out of the dodge.

Alice swung open the drivers door smashing it off a few undead heads along the way as she gripped the sides of the truck and took a deep breath, it was now or never. She jumped from the door frame, completing a dive roll in the air and tumbled across the desert ground, a normal person would have been dead. Thank-god for the experiments completed by Umbrella. She unsheathed her swords and began beheading the undead left, right and center as if she were chopping down vines in the Amazon rain forest. Another advantage to being a mutation, no loss of adrenaline.

What felt like eternity was really only one to two minutes before the tanker tipped to its side and scrapped across the ground, flattening the infected like pancakes until it stopped a few feet from the gate. About thirty seconds later a large bang reverberated throughout the remaining heard that flocked to the fallen motor vehicle wiping them to oblivion. Pieces of large metal shrapnel flew in all directions as Alice hit the deck to avoid the falling debris. She did not need a repeat of what happened in Raccoon City. Alice just happened to look up when a zombie took a swipe at her left arm with his disease infected hands and long broken fingernails. Quickly Alice decapitated it with the sword she had in her right hand and quickly got back up to her feet. She slashed and hacked her way through the undead until reaching the blown apart gate that by now the rest of the convoy had reached.

She watched as Claire ran to the helicopter and started to press buttons and flick switches to get this metal bird up in the sky. Alice reached them while Carlos and K-Mart were helping load some of the children onto the copter. Carlos looked up to see a blood streaked, smiling Alice running towards them with the red 'bible' in her hand.

"Alice! What the-" Carlos yelled to be heard over the loud helicopter.

"I'm not human remember!" Alice replied with a smile and shoved the red book into his hands, "Take this, you'll need it more than me."

"You're not coming with us?" K-Mart exclaimed as she held onto her hat as her long blonde hair whipped around her face as if to strangle her under the power of the helicopter blades.

Alice shook her head as she gave Carlos a final embrace smelling the undead gaining on them, "Take care of her while you still can, for the both of us." She whispered into his ear as K-Mart shoved him towards the helicopter.

Claire looked at Alice as tears welled in her eyes. The undead were approaching and they needed to leave now, before their window of opportunity. Even if Alice could, she had more important feats to take care of, all with one common denominator: Umbrella. Claire nodded her head as a professional good-bye as the copter soared higher into the air. Alice tried to look for as long as she could, even with the desert sand stung her eyes and she could smell the undead approaching quicker. Alice turned away from her born again family and looked to the right of the small building.

Sitting there, was a large, concrete ditch that ran along the far side against the at least twenty foot tall fence with barbed wire. Since nothing would surprise her, especially when it came to Umbrella. She walked close to investigate and that when the rage that was growing inside of her suddenly burst at the seams. It was bad enough what they did to the human race, it was worse what they did to her. However, cloning their precious "Project Alice" to kill in ways that were too vivid in her own mind of how her friends met their demise was beyond inhumane, was beyond scientific.

This war had just entered a whole new level...

* * *

** Let me know that you think :)...**

**Please R/R if you like or don't like...**

**B. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Another little story about our wonderful couple...but with a little twist! I don't own the characters but I sure wish I did because then I would have oodles of money and wouldn't be writing these little stories

This takes place during the RE:Extinction...after the fight in Vegas but before their escape in the helicopter :)

Please enjoy :) reviews are always welcome :) but I'm not scolding those who do not *wink*...

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Claire sat in the driver seat to her Hummer, her head was resting on the steering wheel, staring down at her feet and focusing on her breathing. She did not mean to spill the news about her pregnancy to Alice. She wanted to tell them while they were on their way to Arcadia. She wanted to tell her not out of anger or hate but because she wanted her help, she _needed_ her help, to be beside her throughout what was to come. She had no idea of the first thing of being a mother, or dealing with the outcome if complications arise.

_How the hell was she going to bring a new life into a world that was dying?_

Alice was the one she loved, she was the one she wanted to share the rest of her life with, and now, everything was a mess and their was no way she would be able to fix it now.

The fight she had with Carlos was the icing on the cake. Way to tell the person you had relations with before, that you are the father of a child, and the way you find out is by yelling at the person who you were currently have relations with. Way to go Redfield. Not only have you now lost the person you currently love, but you also lost the person you loved before.

Now, she sat alone, in the Hummer, contemplating what her next move should be. She ran her fingers over her stomach, it was still flat and smooth but it would eventually grow and show the results of this en-devour. Claire just wished that none of this had happened, that, her and Carlos never had a campfire fling of loneliness and that Alice had never came into their camp at all. It was, or more rather _is_ the end of the world, I mean, who could blame someone for wanting some god damn human contact! Everything was perfect, everything was as normal as normal could get until Alice came and fucked everything up.

Actually, there go her raging hormones again, it was not Alice's fault. None of this was anyone's fault but Claire's. If it wasn't for Alice they would of never made it to Vegas. Carlos along with many others, a lot more than what they did end up loosing, would have been dead. Alice and her supernatural capabilities saved the day. Whatever it was that Umbrella had done to her it made Alice into one supreme being, and a sexy one at that. In the end, Claire, Carlos and the rest of the convoy felt they owed her something. Alice had become their savior, something better than Claire. She was grateful but at the same time, very pissed off.

That was until Carlos and Alice had come to her with a plan, a plan to get everyone to Arcadia safely and not by their motorized vehicles. Instead it was by air, by helicopter to be more exact. She attempted to push aside her hatred and resentment and listen to their plan but it was no use. After the words "explosion" "diversion" and "possible risk" escaped both of their mouths Claire wanted to hear no more. There was no way she was going to let one of them become zombie chow. She needed them both, in two very different ways but that did not change the fact that they both needed to be apart of her life. Nothing, NOTHING, would end well without either of them.

Maybe it was the fact that she was angry, maybe it was the hormones coursing through her body but once again she stomped off from the group in a sulking, sour mood mess wishing there were a few undead around to practice her head shot on. It did not matter to her, they could both die for all she could care now with their apparent fool proof plan, it seemed they did not need the leader of this convoy's opinion in what is best for the group. In the middle of her newest pout phase Alice had ended up volunteering to be the guinea pig and Carlos did nothing to stop it. What was the freaking reason? It was more bearable to deal with a pissed off Claire than it was a stubborn, bull headed Alice. To be honest, Claire could not argue with that one.

Of course she knew that being the pissed off, bitch of the hour was not going to get her or anyone else for that matter, ahead in this game. Not that the possible eradication of what was left of the human race was something of a game but how else was a person to try and make sense of everything. Claire then remembered what she used to say to her best friend all the time, _if life were easy they would not of modeled a board game after_ it...Everything from a life Claire knew from before this was gone, her best friend that used to help her with this convoy was dead. Not one of those undead creatures that was slowly suffocating this earth with death and disease, she was six feet under dead. The moment she was bit by an infected she went into a closet, shut the door, turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger. It was not until the next day that Claire had found her corpse while scavenging the rooms for supplies. It was still one of the top three worst days she's had since the beginning of this zombie apocalypse.

When Claire closed her eyes and tried to dream of a place that was no where close to here. Now, those dreams were mixed with the faces of those lost at the motel, and those lost in Vegas. Everything was a blur, everything felt so surreal that it was almost like living in a dream world...that had turned into a horrid, horrid nightmare.

Now she was once again sitting in her yellow Hummer that was more dirt covered than paint covered but this time she was not alone. K-Mart was beside her in the passenger seat, the make-up that she would spend hours perfecting for no one in particular because dating an undead would be worse than the worst boyfriend Claire had while growing up but I guess it seemed to make her feel like she was living in a world that she once knew. Now around her eyes ran black lines that streaked down her sun burnt cheeks. The young girl was emotional, more emotional than Claire was over this whole situation. I guess the hormones of a teenager are a lot worse than a pregnant ladies...well so far at least.

The oil tanker that was freshly filled with gas was at least fifty feet head, barreling towards the hoard of undead in front of them and there was no hint of it slowly down for anything. Claire slowed the Hummer down a bit to put a little more distance between them and the impending explosion that was going to rock the desert floor within minutes. Carlos, who was driving the army truck full of the remainder of the convoy followed Claire's lead and hung back to watch the show that will be unfolding in front of their eyes. This all was confirming something Claire wished could have been avoided, but in hindsight, which is always 20/20, there was no other possibilities. Alice was becoming the sacrificial lamb.

Tears began to threaten an appearance when Claire thought she saw a figure jump out of the truck and do a dive roll into a pit of undead. Not exactly the way Claire had pictured Alice ending her life, but hey! To each there own...What intrigued her more was that she was unsure if that was what she did see or not. Maybe it was the Nevada desert playing trucks on her, maybe she was slowly loosing what was barely left of her sanity but before she could make sense of everything a large fireball erupted in front of her eyes. It would have been beautiful if Alice was not caught in the crossfire, but it did put a smile to her face what happened to the obliterated group of undead.

As tempting as it was to slam on the breaks, as much as she wanted to claw her way through the dead and diseased to find Alice she couldn't. She had a job to do, a job she was entrusted to complete. People were depending on her, depending on her leadership to get them to safety. Tears of regret and sorrow were going to have to be placed on the back burner as Claire floored the Hummer and took off through the flaming wreckage, the whole truck bounced over the crushed faces of the undead and swerving to avoid flaming pieces of metal. She gunned it through the fence and towards the awaiting helicopter beckoning to be fired up. Claire caught a glance in her review mirror as she saw Carlos right on her heels bringing the army truck as close as possible to the helicopter for easy transition.

Claire spun the steering wheel, doing an almost complete 360 in the desert sand as she brought the Hummer to a halt. She caught something in the side mirror that appeared to be a pile of bodies but did not take the time to further investigate. They needed to leave now before Umbrella caught on to their plan or the undead that were slowly making their way towards them. It would not be long until they caught on to their eau do living. She ran over to the black bird with the unmistakable Umbrella logo on the side and began to fire up the engines and could hear the propellers begin to whirl.

K-Mart and Carlos were loading the remaining survivors into the helicopter, mostly they were children that were too petrified to move or to leave the confines of the army truck. Who the hell would blame them for not wanting to go towards the black machine with the emblem of the company that started this whole mess, but right now they were loosing their window of opportunity. She looked up from the altimeter wondering what the hell was taking Carlos and K-Mart so long when she realized that he was talking to someone. Whoever it was they were pushing a red book into his hands and that was when it dawned on her.

Alice.

Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach once again as her heart beat began to quicken. It was Alice, she was covered from head to toe in blood and undead guts but it was hard to mask those blue eyes and blonde hair. Claire attempted to break eye contact, she did not want want to seem like a freak watching her and Carlos engage in a heated conversation. If Claire had it her way she would of went over to them and yelled and screamed at how worried Alice made her, at how upset she was that beyond putting her life in danger she was no abandoning them once again. Alice was not approaching the helicopter, she was backing away from Carlos and K-Mart as the young teen pushed him towards Claire so they could finally take off.

They needed to leave now before they lost their window of opportunity. Tears fell from her eyes but remained invisible behind her dark aviator glasses as Carlos joined her in the cockpit.

"Are you ready?" Carlos yelled over the noise of the propellers as they began to hover over the desert ground.

"What did Alice say to you!" Claire asked as she tried to focus on the sky in front of her instead of Alice who was slowly becoming the size of an ant.

"To take care of you while I still can," Carlos then coughed, not just once or twice but what seemed like a steady stream of coughs to the point that blood speckled the floor between his feet. The fever was beginning to elevate. "She said to do it, for the both of us."

Carlos decided to leave out the part that Alice had said about probably not coming to find them. There was no need to make an already pregnant, hormonal woman who was in control of a machine that could potentially kill them all know the disheartening news. She was going to die down there with Umbrella, well that was her plan, but Carlos, he knew otherwise.

Claire smiled as she turned the helicopter to head North. She looked down and almost lost what little substance she had in her stomach. There was a pile of dead bodies but there was also something very strange about them...

They all had the same red dress on...  
They all had the same black boots on...  
They all had the same blonde hair...  
They were all...Alice

No wonder she wanted to take Umbrella down. It was just a shame that Claire was not able to help fight for the one she loved the most.

* * *

**T.B.C?**

**Okay I hope you enjoyed Claire's perspective on all this :) **

**Please R/R if you like or don't like... Thnxxx!**

**B. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **Another little story about our wonderful couple...but with a little twist! I don't own the characters but I sure wish I did because then I would have oodles of money and wouldn't be writing these little stories

This takes place during the RE:Extinction...after the fight in Vegas but before their escape in the helicopter :)

BoOkWorM-gUrL

* * *

**Epilogue**

Arcadia. The promise land. We made it. Well actually, we made it almost one year ago today and a lot has changed since our time in the Nevada desert. More people have been lost including my darling husband who had departed from me now almost a year ago, but we will get to that in due time.

Life here in Arcadia is a bit unexpected. There was already a small village set up with about 100 survivors in it and had been created from the ground up. As a group of outsiders we were not sure if we were going to be welcomed or out-castes. At first we were all welcomed expect for Carlos. It was hard to mask the effects of being bitten from survivors. They refused to take him under their care, even if he was on borrowed time and we would leave him chained up in a room with little to no contact from outsiders. Since there was no way these people were going to budge K-Mart and a few others refused to become a welcomed edition and we left in search of a new place to set up camp and await for one of our own to die...

We called out new place "ab initio" which in Latin means "from the beginning", it was really the only Latin I could remember from High School, and it fit perfectly for what ended up happening. We had brought together our own small village with everything including a daycare for the young ones. Thankfully some people from Arcadia disagreed with their apparent leader's brash actions and joined "ab initio", one of which was also a Doctor. That was something I was very thankful for having, especially in the up coming months and she had assisted in child birth in a formal life.

K-Mart had become my closest confidant once Carlos finally died. I made sure that me, being his wife, even if only for a week, was going to give the kill shot. I made sure I was the one who could spend my final days with my husband even if he was no longer the man I married. It was hard to leave him behind but it was easy...to pull the trigger.

After Carlos was laid to rest it was like everyone sighed a breath of relief all at once. No one wanted to admit it due to my...lets say...delicate condition...no one knew what was going to happen with Carlos. He was slowly being eaten away by the ravaging disease and becoming more savage than human in the end. Everyone felt safer around the village now that the threat of becoming infected themselves has dissipated. Well...that was until they found out I was having his child...

When it was made apparent who the father was people began accusing me of giving birth to a potential demon. It was all because Carlos was infected when they met him and jumped to conclusions. I don't blame them, I mean the disease is passed by swapping spit, why not also the swapping of other bodily fluids. No one would listen long enough for me to tell them this all happened before he was bitten, or if it were the case I'd be infected and dying as well. the stress of what was going to happen was putting strain on the baby and things about two months ago had taken a turn for the worse...

It will be the second most memorable day since coming to Alaska, the first, I will get to in a moment...I was just entering my third trimester when I was bleeding heavily soaking my linens and the pains in my stomach were overbearing to the point I was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. K-Mart who has been at my side throughout all of this got the Doctor to my bedside in a matter of minutes. I had passed out from pain and blood loss after a blurry figure appeared at my bedside...I had stayed unconscious for the next two months.

When I had awoken I was given the disheartening news that I had miscarried. A normal mother would have broken down into tears and wept for days and days crying out that this was God's punishment for killing my husband and that I was never meant to be a mother. A normal mother would have been clueless in what to do next with her life. I'm NOT a normal mother, instead I was... relieved. I mean, how the hell was I to raise a baby in this crazy fucked up world? I was happy to NOT introduce a brand new life to this snake pit. However there was one thing I was grateful for...Alice.

When I had awoken and after I was told the news I thought I was dreaming of the person who was walking into my room. I mean how on earth would Alice be able to be here, in "ab initio", she said she would never be able to make it here. I had to of been imagining it, just like how I believed I saw her jump from the tanker in Nevada. I had that same sense, that it was all a mirage and could never be _real_. I was wrong, and this was one of the times in my life I was glad to be wrong.

Alice did make it to us in Alaska. She said she defeated Umbrella with her army of clones. At first I didn't believe her, but then the haunting images of the pile of dead blond hair, red dress Alice's laying in a pit in the Nevada desert came to mind. No longer was her story so surreal. She explained how she flew from Japan to Alaska, she figured Carlos was dead or was a creature and tied up somewhere away from people if someone did not have the guts to kill him. She was surprised when I told her i was the one that provided the kill shot. When I asked her why she came back for us she told me she could not stray from the person she loved. She had reached Arcadia a month prior to her showing up in my room, the village had told her about "ab initio" and it took her a month to get to the village.

As happy as I was to see her, as much as I wanted to hug, kiss and tell her that I loved her I resisted. I could see the flicker of remorse in her eyes. I could tell that this was not over, that their was more to come. We will probably never see the end of this war. I'm not worried though, now that Alice is with me...

This was...is just beginning...

Yours Truly,  
Claire Redfield.

* * *

**So...this is the end, for this story...but don't worry Alice and Claire will return :) **

**Please R/R if you like or don't like... Thnxxx!**

**B. **


End file.
